


普通爱情

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 25





	普通爱情

最初  
初见的方式很普通。  
金廷祐捧着要几本要还的书走在路上，被黄旭熙拦下来问路。  
“那个，请问library，在哪里？”  
韩语夹着英语，一听就知道是初来乍到的留学生。金廷祐说自己也去图书馆，跟我走就行了，可惜黄旭熙没听懂，他只能换英语说：“Follow me.”  
后来一起加入学校舞社，成为朋友也是自然而然的事。黄旭熙在社团里很受欢迎，总是活跃气氛的那个，有时金廷祐和他搭腔，但更多时候是安静地看他闹。  
只有黄旭熙知道金廷祐私下会怎么疯。  
他们周末约着去练舞，最后成了出双入对的固定搭档，当所有人都理所当然地觉得黄旭熙的身边应该有一个金廷祐的时候，关系就发生了质的变化。  
“你干脆搬去跟廷祐住好了。”钱锟说。  
“练习的时候不要谈恋爱。”李永翻着白眼说。  
“哈喽，你的人形挂件呢？”李马克没看到金廷祐，于是问。  
舞团里的女同学悄悄把他们凑成了一对，撺掇着他们排练双人舞，金廷祐答应了。两个人开始编舞、练习，变得更加如影随形，最后连播音系的学长文泰一都忍不住提出疑问：“你们是gay吗？”  
金廷祐一惊，急忙回头看黄旭熙的反应，却发现他还在和李马克说话，不由得松了口气。他不知道，其实黄旭熙已经听到了这句，并认真考虑起自己的感情。  
后来，双人舞在校庆舞台上表演，引起了校内一阵轰动。情书和表白纷至沓来，甚至有人跑去舞社的练习室跟黄旭熙表白。  
“我们旭熙有喜欢的人了噢。”舞社的女生探出个头说。  
“啊？是，是真的吗？”女孩子抬头看黄旭熙，想要来自本人的确切答案。  
金廷祐倚在墙角休息，竖起了耳朵听门口的对话，听到黄旭熙说“是的”的时候，他的心脏狂跳起来。  
练不下去了，金廷祐拿起衣服就往外走，路过黄旭熙时说：“我先走了。”  
黄旭熙来不及跟女生解释太多，也拎起书包跟了上去。  
“廷祐！等等我。”  
就像初次见面一样，他们告白的方式也很普通，一问一答就结束了。  
“Cas有喜欢的人了吗，是谁呢？”  
“是你啊。”  
和坦率的人谈恋爱果然很舒服，金廷祐被抱着的时候幸福得要晕过去了。他想要的并不多，而最美好的一项已经得到了。  
黄旭熙说：“和我交往吧。”  
他说：“好啊。”

病中  
当身边没有温度计的时候，想确定一个人是不是发烧了，一般会选择用手来探一下他的额头，但金廷祐不一样。  
“张嘴，伸舌头。”  
“啊？”  
黄旭熙脑袋懵懵的，看金廷祐一脸严肃的样子，最终还是服从了指令。  
金廷祐伸出舌尖探了一下温度，得出“发烧了”的结论，黄旭熙像个傻子一样，舌头还努力地往外伸着。  
“可以收回去了。”金廷祐说。  
黄旭熙确实收回去了，但是下一秒，就扣住了金廷祐的后脑勺，把舌头探进他口中一通乱搅。  
本就晕乎着，这一深吻结束，黄旭熙更烧得不行了，他软在金廷祐的肩头，有气无力地说：“我好难受。”  
金廷祐摸摸他的后脑勺安慰：“我去给你买药，乖乖等着我。”  
把人安置在床上睡了，金廷祐冒着寒风出门，买回了退烧药。  
“宝贝起床，吃药。”  
“嗯……”  
黄旭熙睁开眼睛，又闭上了，金廷祐好笑地看着他，知道他在趁机撒娇。  
“啵”的一声，吻在唇角，金廷祐说你快点好起来，我们就可以一起去吃火锅和麻辣烫。  
黄旭熙不为所动，还在睡。他整个人都冒着热气，在寒冷的冬夜就是人形火炉一样，金廷祐好想抱抱他，最好皮肤贴着皮肤。  
“我喂你吃，你起来嘛。”  
退烧药已经放在手心，另一只手端着温水。金廷祐哄着黄旭熙，趴在床边有一下没一下地吻他的嘴唇、脸颊和额头。  
黄旭熙睁眼了，慢慢半坐起来，脑袋还是昏沉的。金廷祐把药送到他嘴边，被伸出来的舌尖舔了一下小手指，最后喂了一口温水，再送上一个吻。  
生病的黄旭熙变得很安静，所有想说的话都变成动作。金廷祐被他牵着手指带上床，脱到只剩里衣，和他像八爪鱼一样互相缠着。  
“晚安。”黄旭熙说。  
整个晚上，金廷祐醒了好几次，一边看黄旭熙发汗没有，一边给他盖上踢掉的被子。到了凌晨，黄旭熙退烧了，金廷祐困得眼皮沉重，直接深睡过去。  
梦里又被烫醒了，金廷祐扑棱着，双腿乱蹬，想告诉黄旭熙他得去医院看病了。但好像四肢都被人牢牢束缚着，挣不动，也说不出话。  
“呃……”  
“啊！”  
终于还是痛醒了，金廷祐还没从梦中的着急情绪中清醒，但很快，就发现事情不是他想的那样。  
“Cas……”  
黄旭熙的低喘声响在他的耳畔，温热的气息烫得他耳根发红，他想知道这种热烫是不是病态的。  
“退、退烧了吗？”  
一句话半声喘，金廷祐呜咽着问黄旭熙，黄旭熙说：“你试试。”而后伸出舌头，示意金廷祐碰一下。  
舌尖贴上舌尖，哪还有认认真真探温度的可能，黄旭熙几乎是马上就把金廷祐含了进去，像吮吸糖果一样，啧啧有味。  
还是太热了，金廷祐觉得自己下一秒就要被高温融化，他抬起腿好让黄旭熙更方便动作，然后放开了声音急喘。  
“廷祐，你好像也发烧了。”  
“里面太热了。”  
“呃……”  
低低的一声闷哼，黄旭熙额头的汗珠掉落，喘息着。金廷祐双腿颤抖，抓紧了他的衣袖，脸颊烫得真的发烧了一样。  
“乖，让我来为你量体温吧。”

绯红  
金廷祐肤色很白，冬天那呼啸的北风一吹，手指、耳朵，甚至是眼尾，都会泛起粉红色。黄旭熙见了他这种撩人的绯红，总会想起一些少儿不宜的事情。他有太多相关记忆了，那人在情动的时候，身上也是这么白里透粉的，漂亮得要命。可惜在学校，大多时候他都只能想想而已。  
“Cas！”冒着寒气的金廷祐从室外走进来，扑进黄旭熙怀里。黄旭熙感觉自己抱了个小冰箱，冷，阴森森渗人的那种冷，却舍不得放开。  
捧起冻得通红的一双手，包在自己的手心，黄旭熙假装嫌弃：“呀你也太冰了，今晚不要和我睡了。”  
“啊，好吧，我和锟哥睡，锟哥的被窝可暖和了。”  
“金廷祐！”  
黄旭熙去揪金廷祐的脸蛋，金廷祐冻僵的脸颊立即被痛感唤醒，要知道，冬天的疼痛是会翻倍的。  
“疼疼疼……”  
放手后，金廷祐一边脸蛋红扑扑的，黄旭熙看得好笑，忙在那上面盖了一个吻。  
“亲亲就不疼了。”  
“这里也疼。”  
苍白中透着粉的指节，被冷冽的空气冻得刺痛，金廷祐把手抬起到黄旭熙眼前，收获温暖的手背吻。  
冬天，被窝是最好的归宿。约定好安分睡一晚的，可惜背后抱的姿势太挑战年轻人的自制力。最后黄旭熙还是没忍住把人弄得喘个不停，抓被单的指尖都泛白。  
金廷祐上半身裹得严严实实，露出的脖子和耳后却出卖了他，整个人粉得不行，像是热气蒸的，实际上是黄旭熙弄的。  
“你别、别做了，锟哥是不是快回来了？”  
“不会这么早。”  
被子底下一耸一耸的，哪怕明面上动静再小，也能知道发生了什么。金廷祐原本大口大口喘着气，在听到来人的动静后，蓦然顿住呼吸。  
倒不是钱锟回来了，是来找钱锟的黄仁俊。黄旭熙拉起被子遮住金廷祐半张脸，让他假装睡着，自己来应付仁俊。  
被子里他们还保持交/合的姿态，黄旭熙却能稳了声线，说钱锟不在。黄仁俊看金廷祐睡着了，抱歉地笑笑，就退出去了。  
“呜……”  
从被子里出来，金廷祐已经整张脸都憋红了。被子下是满盈的、特有的淫靡气息，更何况黄旭熙还埋在他的里面，炽热而硬挺。  
“你的耳朵好红。”  
“脸也红透了吧？”  
“好喜欢，粉红色的。”  
咬着金廷祐通红的耳朵完成这一次被人窥探的性/事，满足感盈满了胸腔。黄旭熙让金廷祐面对自己，牵起他的手，一遍遍地、仔仔细细地吻着他白皙的手指。最后把指尖含进嘴里的时候，金廷祐又从脸颊绯红到耳后根了，黄旭熙喜欢得不知道怎么办才好，只能吻他，揉进怀里一直吻着。

度假  
毕业去度假，一个海边的小镇。  
订的别墅是双层的，房间有五个，但他们用的只有一个。之所以这么浪费资源，是因为黄旭熙喜欢二楼的游泳池，金廷祐秉着“旭熙喜欢就一定要去”的原则，点了预订。  
独栋别墅很安静，没有外人在，亲吻和拥抱都不需要看情境。金廷祐喜欢待在这里，吃饭睡觉看电影，或者陪黄旭熙玩水，就是不想出门。  
“今天逛街。”  
“再睡一会儿。”  
“十点了。”  
“再一会儿。”  
金廷祐缠着黄旭熙，自己不起床也不让他起，黄旭熙没办法，最后还是强行挣脱，并且把金廷祐从被窝里挖了出来，扛到卫生间。  
“洗漱出门，今天去镇上看看。”  
“好吧……”  
两个人在一起时连洗漱都有趣，视线相对莫名其妙就会笑起来。金廷祐存了报复的小心思，满嘴牙膏泡沫就去亲黄旭熙，没想到黄旭熙不管不顾地吻了过来，金廷祐一惊，把薄荷味牙膏咽了下去。  
“噗……”黄旭熙笑，“刷牙也不认真，想干什么？”  
金廷祐关掉电动牙刷，把牙膏都漱干净了，才抬眼瞪了一下黄旭熙，却绵绵软软，和前夜在床上的无用挣扎异曲同工。  
“想亲你。”索性破罐子破摔。  
“那还不简单……”黄旭熙说。  
早晨的吻不带情欲意味，他们甚至是边笑边亲的，牙齿磕磕碰碰，唇角忍不住勾起好看的弧度，倒像在玩什么幼稚的小游戏。  
这一早上没出门，已经在接吻上花费了很多时间，最后急急忙忙换衣服下楼时，已经近十一点了。  
“怎么样，自己能走吗？”  
“什么？”  
在下山的阶梯上，金廷祐停下来，抬头疑惑地看了一眼黄旭熙，黄旭熙笑里含了七分的愧疚，却也三分玩味。  
“对不起呀，昨晚，膝盖还疼吗？”  
“不疼了。”  
淤青是不怎么会疼的，除非被撞到——  
“啊！”  
金廷祐无法解释这种突如其来的腿软是因为什么，以前上体育课，他也会跑着跑着突然扑通一声跪下，他习惯了。但显然，黄旭熙把这和昨晚自己的放荡联系在了一起。  
“廷祐！没事吧？”  
他很着急，玩味的笑容没有了，只剩愧疚和不安。金廷祐笑着在他怀里抬起头，一双美目亮晶晶地闪着光：“没事，运动量突然变大我就会这样。”  
“是噢，你上体育课经常这样……”  
像回想起了一些事情，黄旭熙的思绪飘回几年前，他们几个人一起踢球，一起买冰可乐喝的场景。  
“好快，我们毕业了。”黄旭熙说。  
“嗯，很快，我们在一起快四年了。”  
黄旭熙笑了，感激金廷祐把话题引回快乐的基调，他让金廷祐趴上自己的背，说要背他去山下小镇。  
“腰伤没事吗？”  
“早就好了。”  
“那好。”  
金廷祐没有犹豫多久，就把自己的小下巴搁在了黄旭熙肩膀上，两条腿也被捞起放在他的腰侧。  
“走，下山咯……”  
迎着十二点，最耀眼的太阳。  
也就是从这一刻，金廷祐开始想象他们日后的老年生活。  
一定要住在僻静的、带游泳池的房子，小一点也没关系——这好像有点矛盾，总之不管怎么样，得有爱人最喜欢的游泳池。  
到那时他们也闹不动了，游泳就是游泳，不会瞥着内裤边就见色起意，也不会把池边的扶杆当做支点，做过度亲密的事。  
他们会养两三条狗，两三只猫，种一些生命力顽强的植物。倒不是因为崇尚什么坚强不屈的品格，只是纯粹地对自己和爱人养植物的能力没什么信心罢了。  
他们还会买很多游戏光盘，老古董似的来自上个世纪的CD，以及一些有趣的书……  
“廷祐，看！”  
思绪被拉了回来。黄旭熙突然兴奋，把金廷祐带去了一家复古装修的音像店。  
“啊，竟然有粤语专辑。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
金廷祐抚摸着黄旭熙手上拿的那张很有年代感的专辑，问他封面汉字是什么意思。  
暖黄色的灯光照在金廷祐身上，黄旭熙狡黠地笑了，凑在他耳边，缓缓说出两个人都确信无疑，用在这里却稍显突兀的句子。  
“我爱你。”  
当金廷祐愣住，黄旭熙又补充了一句：“我说中文的意思是‘我爱你’。”  
金廷祐笑了说：“呀，黄旭熙，我不认字但是我会数数，中文的我爱你明明是三个字。”  
“啊……这里有四个字，翻译成韩语是，我真的很爱你。”黄旭熙笑着牵起金廷祐，把那张《为你钟情》拿去结账。

出柜  
并不是一件容易的事。  
在香港的家人已经知道他们在一起，接受得很快，妈妈还寄了很多东西过来给他们，说两个人过生活要有过生活的样子。  
有一次视频通话，对面的妈妈正在说话，金廷祐从外面回来还以为黄旭熙在看电影，没多想就凑过去抱住他蹭了蹭。妈妈一愣，笑了。金廷祐才发觉大事不妙，顿时脸红到耳后根，想放手却又被黄旭熙扣住。  
“跟妈咪打声招呼嘛。”  
“阿姨……”  
妈妈显然很开心，说廷祐真是漂亮呀，圣诞节和旭熙一起回来玩吧。金廷祐看了一眼黄旭熙，黄旭熙示意“你决定”，于是他答了句好。  
对在金浦的家人就没那么有把握了。  
毕业后两个人同居，对父母宣称合租。周末偶尔回金廷祐家里吃饭，家里人没有怀疑太多，反而招待周全，说谢谢旭熙照顾我们廷祐之类的，弄得黄旭熙有些愧疚。  
那天黄旭熙陪金廷祐回家，晚上在房间笑闹着接吻，被妈妈撞破。家里的气氛冰冻了起来，姐姐只能悄悄对弟弟们说“我站在你们这边”。而妈妈眼眶通红，一语不发，爸爸愠怒且失望，几次三番想开口，又颤抖着嘴唇收了声。  
黄旭熙知道自己变成了不受欢迎的人，但他又不敢马上走，不想让金廷祐自己面对。  
“你回家等我，没关系。”金廷祐说。  
“我觉得我可以和他们谈谈，要让他们知道我爱你。”黄旭熙抓着金廷祐的手臂。  
“这不是问题的关键，旭熙，乖，先回家等我，爸爸妈妈不会对我怎么样的。”  
他们确实不会怎么样，连一句重话都舍不得骂他，只是默默掉眼泪，这样对金廷祐比直接打他骂他还难受。  
两天后，金廷祐回到首尔，憔悴得脸色都苍白了，黑眼圈很重，哭肿的眼睛还没消。他笑着张开双臂，黄旭熙就远远地跑过来撞进他的怀抱。  
“我很想你。”  
“才两天。”  
“在梦里我过了没有你的下半生，你不知道有多恐怖。”  
“不会的，”金廷祐捧起黄旭熙的脸，在他的唇上印了一个轻吻，“我答应过你，会一直陪你走下去。”  
虽然妈妈的眼泪一遍遍刺痛心脏，爸爸失望的眼神让他被愧疚感淹没……  
“怎么样？”黄旭熙问。  
“不好，”金廷祐摇摇头，又转而说，“但是以后会好起来的。”  
黄旭熙抱紧金廷祐，声音都染上了哭腔，说你没放弃我就好，谢谢你回来。  
“你想什么呢？”金廷祐生气地扳开他的肩膀，眼眶变红了，“怎么可以这样想我。”  
“不是不是，不是不信任你，我就是有一点害怕……”黄旭熙解释。  
“不用害怕。”  
“嗯，我不害怕了。  
嘴上是这么说的，但握着金廷祐腰侧的双手更用力了，金廷祐好笑地贴上去给他一个温柔的吻，用行动表明自己将永远爱他。  
再次见到妈妈和姐姐是两个月后的事了。黄旭熙想抓住机会和妈妈表明心意，但她一来就进了厨房，给他们做了一大桌子菜。  
吃饭时，妈妈像什么都没发生过一样，仍然对黄旭熙很好，还说“我们旭熙最喜欢吃这个了，妈妈没记错吧？”姐姐笑着给他俩使眼色，他们就知道妈妈同意了。  
这是一场终将胜利的拉锯战，到后来金廷祐正大光明地带上黄旭熙回家过节，才正式宣告他们出柜成功。  
妈妈很喜欢黄旭熙，这是成功的基础，后来金廷祐回想起这段往事，还说“多亏了男朋友是Cas呀。”  
黄旭熙说：“不然呢，还能是谁？”

男友  
同事聚餐的时候，玩起了接词游戏，毫无疑问，黄旭熙是常输的那一个。输了的惩罚是真心话和大冒险，他没有什么不可告人的秘密，于是每次都选真心话。  
像什么时候初恋、几岁开始性体验、交往过多少个女生这些问题都问了，最后问到现在是否单身，也很果断地回答：“不是哦。”  
新同事们没什么私交，也就不知道金廷祐的存在，一听这话，现场气氛更火热了，毕竟帅哥走到哪里都是重点八卦对象。  
有人提议黄旭熙发“我们分手吧”，黄旭熙摇摇头，说这个绝对不行，不是可以开玩笑的事情，其他的都可以答应。  
“其他的都可以吗？”  
“可……过分的也不行！”  
“那打个电话说今晚不回去过夜怎么样？”  
按理说，女朋友都很在意这个，和同事出去喝酒夜不归宿什么的，反应一定很有趣。  
黄旭熙答应了，把电话拨出去，同事们发现通讯录备注是“我的狗狗”。  
“哇哦，给女朋友备注狗狗，什么嘛……”  
“不会生气吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
房间里很闹腾，电话接通的那一刻却不约而同的全都安静了下来。黄旭熙开了免提，同事们屏住呼吸。  
“廷祐呀。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚不回去了哦。”  
“去干嘛。”  
“喝酒太累了，回不去了。”  
“我来接你。”  
“不用了。”  
“呀，想死吗？”  
黄旭熙噗嗤笑出声，周围的人却没有一点反应，他回头，才发现同事都愣在了那里。  
“你发定位，我去接你。”  
“啊？好，好……”  
迷迷糊糊地把电话挂了，黄旭熙晃了晃手机说：“看来今天要提前结束了。”同事们突然爆发一阵惊叹：“怎么是男的呀！”  
“所以说旭熙没有女朋友，是男朋友吗？”  
“听声音是很温柔的人啊，就连说着威胁的话也温柔。”  
“哈哈哈，‘你想死吗？’哈哈哈……”  
“好羡慕哦，一定是很可爱的男朋友。”  
“你小子真有福气！”  
黄旭熙不知怎么的有点感动。在以前，他不敢那么直接地表明性取向，尤其是离开校园以后，他知道社会的包容度更低。  
现在他们已经出柜了，得到父母的支持，不再害怕，也不再遮遮掩掩。他爱金廷祐，这是无法改变的事实，金廷祐是男人，这也是显而易见的。但总有人指指点点，说他们怎么能做出令父母蒙羞的事……  
他感激的是同事们的善良，这很寻常，却也很难得。  
游戏还在继续，黄旭熙握着手机坐到了沙发的另一头，等他的男朋友来接。  
半小时后，他说：“我男朋友来接我了。”  
能光明正大地说出“我男朋友”几个字，本身就让人很感动。  
同事们对金廷祐很好奇，纷纷好心说：“哎呀我送你出去吧！”  
最后就是一群人浩浩荡荡地送一个人到门口，眼巴巴地翘首盼望，看到了裹着棉外套哆哆嗦嗦下车的金廷祐。  
“Cas……？”  
“我来了！”  
黄旭熙几步跑过去，差点滑倒，被金廷祐伸手接住了。他借势揽住金廷祐的腰，回头对朋友们说：“我走了。”  
“再见再见，下次一起来玩啊！”  
金廷祐不知道黄旭熙在傻笑什么，更不知道回到家以后，他为什么双眼闪着水光，抱着自己不愿意放手。  
“真的醉了吗？”  
金廷祐把他半抱到浴室，让他洗澡，结果他突然打开淋浴，把金廷祐全身上下都浇透了。  
“干什么！”  
“一起洗……”  
黄旭熙被凶了，可怜巴巴地撒着娇。金廷祐心一软，没舍得拒绝，乖乖脱掉了衣服。  
半小时后，站不稳的人变成了金廷祐，他被压在浴室的墙上肏着，双腿打颤，眼看就要站不住了，黄旭熙才把他抱到床上去。  
“你今天发的什么疯？”  
“我发了疯一样爱你。”  
“你……”  
金廷祐又心软了，只要黄旭熙说这种话，他总是宽容到忘掉自己。趴着也好，坐上去也好，只要黄旭熙一句话，他就服从。  
两个人水淋淋地，把床弄湿一大片，金廷祐被从正面插入时，还在想床单湿掉了他们今晚要在哪睡，下一秒，就被突然全部塞进来的炽热顶得失声哭叫。  
事后，黄旭熙久违地在社交网站上发了一张金廷祐的照片，配文是言简意赅的“我男朋友”四个字。

最后  
他们在工作的第一年养了一条狗，起名布鲁斯。后来布鲁斯老死了，甚至布鲁斯的儿子、孙子都老死了。  
金廷祐渐渐承受不了为狗狗挖坑、掩埋尸体这件事，黄旭熙就把剩下的狗都送给了朋友养。  
他们实现了一些目标，比如买了带游泳池的房子，种了一些花草。  
有时候，他们也会谈论死亡。金廷祐说最好你先走，我舍不得你难过，我要努力活到为你办完体面的葬礼。  
黄旭熙说我又怎么舍得你难过。  
六十多岁，对于现代人来说，谈论死亡还有点早。所以这个话题没有持续多久，就被煮开水的咕嘟咕嘟声打断了。  
家里没有了猫狗，变得安静很多。黄旭熙走进厨房，没有被脚下乱躺的狗子绊倒，还有些不习惯。  
热水用来泡红茶，黄旭熙加了奶，被金廷祐笑他：“还像小孩子一样。”  
黄旭熙吐吐舌头，笑说：“我是这个街区最好玩的帅老头。”  
金廷祐也笑了，想起他走在花园被小孩们团团围住的情景。似乎从年轻时就是这样，黄旭熙很喜欢小孩，也很招小孩喜欢。  
那时他们还吵过架，闹到快分手的地步，至于是怎么吵起来的，金廷祐忘记了。  
“哎，之前因为小孩和你吵过架，是为什么了？”  
“嗯？”黄旭熙思考了两秒才反应过来，笑了说，“还不是你啊，幼稚鬼。”  
黄旭熙是真的喜欢小朋友。钱锟结婚后，没两年就生了个小男孩，孩子一岁多时，黄旭熙隔三差五就要去他家里陪玩。  
金廷祐原本也很开心，可过了一段时间，就开始胡思乱想了，最后甚至说出“你还年轻，喜欢孩子的话现在找个女生结婚也是可以的”这种话。  
“你那时到底怎么想的，嗯？”黄旭熙端了一杯茶递给金廷祐，问他。  
“我……”金廷祐一时语塞，“对不起嘛。”  
这种陈年旧事已经没有道歉的必要，黄旭熙说起来只觉得两个人都很搞笑。  
“你现在相信我会永远爱你了吗？”  
“我相信。”  
无论是孩子、狗狗，再喜欢的东西都没有爱人来得重要，黄旭熙一直是这样认为的，但很可惜，金廷祐后来才相信他。  
情话听了一辈子，如今再听到还是会很开心。金廷祐喝着热茶，满是皱纹的脸上掩不住笑意。  
白头到老大概就是这样吧，再过几年，他们两个人的头发就要全白了，像雪一样。  
“因为遇到你，所以我成了世界上最辛福的人，哪怕明天就死去，也没有遗憾。”金廷祐突然说。  
又回到了最初的话题，黄旭熙把茶杯放回托盘，走过来挨着金廷祐坐，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。许久，才淡淡地开口：“我和你相反，因为遇到你，所以舍不得就这样死去，哪怕再多一天也好。”  
又补充：“我很贪心吧，我知道。”  
“不，”金廷祐挽起了他的手臂，温柔说，“我也一样。”


End file.
